The present invention generally relates to expandable batons or night sticks used by law enforcement personnel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three section, telescoping baton having a larger diameter end cap and strength enhancing features.
Expandable batons have been used for many years by law enforcement officer as a convenient alternative to conventional one-piece batons or night sticks. When in the retracted position, expandable batons can be worn in a holster attached to the equipment belt of law enforcement officer without interfering with the movement of the officer. Additionally, when retracted, the expandable baton can be somewhat concealed by the officer to reduce his or her threatening appearance when confronted with a delicate situation.
Expandable batons typically include an outer gripping tube that acts as the handle for the baton when the baton is in the extended position. One or two telescoping sections nest within the gripping tube such that the retracted length of the expandable baton is approximately 1/3 of its extended length. During use, the baton is sharply swung in an arc such that the inner telescoping sections are flung outward by the centrifugal force generated during the swinging action. Typically, each of the telescoping sections include an expanded end that interacts with a tapered surface formed on the outer section to frictionally lock the baton in its extended position.
Although currently available expandable batons work reasonably well, several problems exist. Since the expandable baton must be worn by the law enforcement officer, it is desirable to have a baton that weighs as little as possible without compromising the structural strength of the baton in its extended position. In order to create batons having low overall weights, the individual telescoping sections are oftentimes made from relatively soft metal that is subject to several processing steps during which the material is hardened. An example of a baton formed in this manner is shown in Parsons U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,375. The heat treated alloy steel used to form this type of baton has the required strength but becomes increasingly brittle and can fracture during the extension thrust.
Additionally, many expandable batons include an end cap on the smallest diameter striking tube that is received within an axial bore formed in the larger diameter gripping tube when the baton is in its retracted position. The interaction between the end cap and the gripping tube retains the baton in its retracted position and prevents the baton from rattling. However, when such a baton is used to poke or prod a suspect, the relatively small end cap can cause puncture wounds if enough force is applied to the baton.
Therefore, a need exists for an expandable baton having increased structural strength characteristics and an improved end cap that prevents injury during use. It is a further object of the invention to provide an expandable baton that includes an extended support surface on the end of each telescoping section to increase the structural integrity of the telescoping section and prevent fracture or separation of the tubes during use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a striking tube that is machined. It is an additional object of the invention to provide an end cap having an outer diameter larger than the diameter of the inner surface of the axial bore formed in the gripping tube such that the end cap extends outward past the end of the gripping tube when the baton is in the retracted position. It is a further object of the invention to provide an end cap having a nesting surface that interacts with the inner surface of the axial bore formed in the gripping tube to aid in retaining the expandable baton in its retracted position. It is a further object of the invention to provide an angled surface on the end cap that aids in the alignment of the striking tube within the gripping tube.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.